minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Creeper Empire
The Creeper Empire was an immense interstellar empire History Origin and Rise During the creepers' early expansion across Minecraftia, one group of rebels fled their ever-expanding city. These rebels, led by a creeper perpetual, formed their own ideologies, thinking that the creeper race should not extend a friendly hand towards other species, as they foresaw the downfall of the first creeper empire at the hands of humanity itself. After thousands of years, humanity achieved faster-than-light travel via slipstream space. The Emperor of the Creepers stole some of this technology, allowing him and his faction to escape the Sol System. The creepers settled on the distant world of Aurus, where the Emperor would begin building his empire. The empire managed to quietly grow while avoiding conflict with Herobrine's armies during the war, even if it meant giving troops to his cause. The Emperor would find ways to manipulate various administrative officials in Herobrine's army, including influencing the accidental creation of the Creeperions. A thousand years after the end of the war, the Creeper Empire made themselves known to every being in the galaxy, and began a campaign known as the Imperial Inquisition. Downfall On the last day of the Imperial Inquisition in 21,200 AS, the Minecraftian Alliance invaded the capital world of Aurus, killing billions of creepers and the emperor himself. The remaining cities on Aurus fell into disarray, as various rebel groups and fanatical cults began to fight over power, but ultimately causing the utter destruction of the capital. An estimated tens of thousands of colonies had survived the Alliance during the latter years of the war. However, after the downfall of Aurus, word spread to these worlds of the Emperor's death. Many administrators attempted to seize control of entire sectors via affirmative action and corrupt bargaining, while the empire's remaining military leaders tried to take control of entire systems by force. Insurrectionists and Alliance-sympathizers came out of hiding and began making their moves on their former leaders. This period of strife even attributed to the rise of fanatical cults, led by Creepers claiming to be the said prophets of the Emperor and therefore the rightful rulers of their species. In addition to the internal threats the Imperial remnants faced, the external threats were even worse. Multiple hostile alien species such as Tyranids, Necrons, Creeperions, Orks, Baucilz, Pandarians, Eldar pirates, Illagers, Zerg, and even renegade Covenant groups. Within a few decades, the once-mighty Creeper Empire fell completely. Many of its former worlds were left desolate and lifeless due to constant planetary nuclear strikes. Others still harbored life, albeit in a feral and uncivilized state, with its remaining populations losing their minds from the endless anarchy and regressing into mindless beasts. Any colonies lucky to survive and maintain their technology, they would become minor syndicates that pose no threat to the populations of the galaxy. Even the faintest word of the Creeper Empire faded from common conversation, and any information pertaining to it is kept within various archives within the Union's capital worlds. These archives are completely sealed off to the civilian populaces and only accessed by administrative and military officials, and as such are required to be kept a complete secret. The privileged individuals that have seen the information are forbidden to speak it to anyone, whether it be their closest friends or even their superiors, including Notch himself. Military Mobile Infantry The mobile infantry is the Empire's ground assault force, composed of mainly suicide bombers, marines, tanks, and cyber-warriors. The infantry often attacks in the millions. Fleet The Imperial fleet is left under the command of the Emperor's various warlords. Warships are each capable of carrying over a million soldiers, due to the Empire's overpopulated core worlds. The 1st Battalion The first battalion is a high-ranking mobile infantry regiment, its soldiers selected by the Imperial War Command. Other than the War Command and the Emperor, the 1st Battalion seems to have the most political and military influence among the government. The Emperor's Elite The Emperor hand-picks his own personal army, consisting of millions of creepers, slaves, mercenaries, and refugees. Many creepers consider it an honor to serve the Emperor directly, though the slaves and refugees think it a dangerous life and would rather die for their own people than to live for the creepers. Category:Factions Category:Empires Category:Union Canon